erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alexander Tash/@comment-4002547-20141013113633
THE Zodiacal Sign of Leo commences on July 21st, but for seven days it does not come into its full power until on or about July 28th. From this date onwards it is in full strength until August 20th and is then for seven days gradually losing its strength on account of becoming overlapped by the "cusp" of the incoming sign Virgo. The Fire sign in these people is enthusiastic, energetic, and optimistic. Representatives of signs are happy, lucky people. Fixed people are stable. They don't like much change. Status quo suits them fine. They will stick to things and get them done. People born in this period always aim to get above the common herd of humanity, and they themselves in turn are naturally attracted to strong personalities – in fact, they will forgive any fault in the people they like so long as they have individuality and purpose. They are usually generous, kind, and openhearted, they find it hard to believe ill of others. If injured, they strike back quickly, but they also forgive easily and never hold a grudge. The bright side of Leo is very bright indeed, "sunny side up" they are very much attuned to the life giving properties of our Sun itself. The typical Leo is flamboyant and generous with tremendous charm and a magnanimous spirit. The Sun is the single most important planet, because it represents a LEO's ego and individuality. It shows their ambitions and deepest character traits, where they have the ability to shine. Such people represent what might be termed the heartforce of humanity. They are overflowing with sympathy, and are generally generous to a fault. They are usually lucky in money matters, often having money given to them from unthought-of sources; but they crave love above all, and this is the one thing they seldom get. Such people have the power to inspire others, and as leaders like Napoleon, born in this Sign. They have an ability to lead their men through fire or death. People who were born in this period usually have an extremely independent spirit; they detest control or being dictated to. They have great tenacity of purpose and will power and if once they put their mind on some plan, purpose or position, they usually reach their goal in spite of every difficulty or obstacle. Though full of ambition and enthusiasm, Leo has to admit to a lazy streak and, given the opportunity, will take the easy way out, especially when a situation offers little fun or glory. This is something lazy, luxurious Leo needs to watch. These people are usually very patient and long-suffering, but if once roused, they know no fear and do not even know when they meet defeat, or acknowledge it when they do. As a rule, people born in this period feel isolated and lonely in life, and if not actively employed in some work or purpose they become melancholy and despondent. *Today horoscope *Tomorrow horoscope *Weekly horoscope *Monthly horoscope 'Leo - The Sign of the Lion'The people of this sign are natural leaders and chiefs. In reality the supervising position is what the majority of people born under the sign of Lion aspires to. They are really intelligent and magnetic people. That fact attracts others, but they should not try to dominate everyone. Lion frequently called "The sign of the kings" according to his intelligence and graceful manners. Their astrological symbol " Lion" is considered to be the king of animals. But, as well as all governors, that people should learn to wear the crown modestly. They should remember their large sin - vanity. 'Friends'It isn't always easy to be friends with a these people. They are best in a one-to-one friendship where their ego is less likely to intrude upon the relationship. These people can find their most lasting friendships with people born in their own period or from March 21 to April 19-27 and, strange to say, all those people who were born on the 1st, 10th, 19th, or 28th of any month, for the reason that these numbers accord and have a sympathetic attraction to the number of the Sun which is the number of this period. 'Health'People born in this period should have more time to sleep than almost anyone else. They usually overwork their brains, and are inclined to suffer from headache, trouble with the eyes and other things concerned the head. And they are liable to get cuts and wounds in the head, and they usually run danger from fire. Such people usually demand a constant medical attention. 'Color'Their most suitable colors are all shades of yellow, orange, pale green, and white. 'Stones'The birth stones for this period are topazes, amber, and rubies. More:http://www.gotohoroscope.com/leo-meanings.html